Random Bluepulse Drabbles
by FelixFeroxFilia
Summary: Random bluepulse drabbles. Some may be more risque than others.
1. Gym Time

_Random bluepulse drabbles. Some may be more risque than others._

**A/N: Nothing fancy, just trying out writing short snippets instead of long, detailed AUs. As always, I love hearing what you think! Unbetaed. Story image by the wonderful TestChambers! Thanks for reading my fic!**

* * *

Gym Time

Bart was never sure if going to the gym together was the best idea. It was hard to concentrate when the sexiest thing since latex body suits was working out next to him. He watched distractedly as Jaime used the weight machine, his copper skin glistening with sweat as taught muscles strained against the opposing force. His own hand was loosely grasping the handle of a weight machine as he sat transfixed.

At the end of his reps, Jaime glanced over and smirked at Bart's inaction.

"Tired already?" he asked slyly.

Bart stifled a blush, slightly embarrassed at having been caught staring so unabashedly.

"What? No way, amigo! I'm just getting started," Bart said hurriedly and started pumping the weights on his machine.

Jaime chuckled and watched Bart's lithe muscles stand out against his pale skin as he worked his upper torso. He hummed with approval before starting another set. Going to the gym together was definitely a great idea, he thought.

* * *

**A/N Afterwards: Some drabbles will be longer or shorter than others!**


	2. The Little Things

_Random bluepulse drabbles. Some may be more risque than others._

**A/N: Nothing fancy, just trying out writing short snippets instead of long, detailed AUs. As always, I love hearing what you think! Unbetaed. Story image by the wonderful TestChambers! Thanks for reading my fic!**

* * *

The Little Things

Jaime loved everything about his boyfriend, from the little sounds he made when Jaime touched him; to the way he lightly tugged one of Jaime's fingers when he wanted to let him know he was horny. But there was one thing that drove Jaime crazy, and he was slightly embarrassed to admit it. He loved the smell of Bart's pubic hair, especially when he was aroused. The sweet and salty fragrance mixed with the heady scent of arousal was like an aphrodisiac to him.

Nuzzling into his boyfriend's crotch, Jaime relished the whimpers that resonated through Bart's lithe body as his nose brushed close to sensitive areas.

"Hnng, Jaime," Bart panted. Jaime loved the way his name sounded when Bart moaned it like that, but he wasn't ready to give Bart what he wanted quite yet. Inhaling Bart's sweet scent, Jaime licked the tender place where his thigh met his crotch, suckling and nibbling on it until the form beneath him was trembling in ecstasy.

Bart wailed and Jaime could feel his cock twitching against his ear.

"Touch me, Jaime," he pleaded, the fingers not embedded in cotton sheets, lightly tugging on his thick, dark hair.

Well, when he asked so nicely… Jaime turned to mouth the base of Bart's dick, tongue lazily stroking the underside. The hips beneath him bucked at the contact, instinctually trying to elicit more friction from Jaime's awaiting mouth. Instead, Jaime stopped what he was doing to hold down his boyfriend's hips, removing his mouth to tut-tut against his boyfriend's inner thigh. Bart whined again, garbled obscenities falling from parted lips.

"_Jaime_!" He was very frustrated now.

Jaime chuckled before returning to his ministrations. He really did love everything about his boyfriend.


	3. Not One of Us

_Jaime's nightmare comes to fruition in a way he didn't quite expect._

**AN: Nothing fancy, just trying out writing short snippets instead of long, detailed AUs. As always, I love hearing what you think! Beta'd by the lovely raibix. Image by the wonderful Testchambers! Brownie points if you can guess the song before the end! Thanks for reading, now onto the show!**

* * *

**Not One of Us**

Jaime stepped out of the Zeta Tube, the cool female voice that announced who he was followed him as he entered the watchtower. A little ways away a group of his teammates were huddled around talking. Jaime thought nothing of it; most of team often talked and joked outside of training and he eagerly headed over to join them.

However, as he approached, Jaime began to feel that something was amiss. The laughter and chatter that had been so prevalent died away as he drew near. One by one, as the members of the chattering crowd noticed he was coming, people turned to stare silently at him, some shifting to whisper conspiratorially to one another. He stopped short of the group, taken aback by their cold demeanor.

"What's up, guys?" he asked, confused.

"Blue Beetle, Jaime Reyes." It was the team leader, Kal'durahm. He spoke from on high, looking down at Jaime and the crowd of his teammates from the observation platform.

"Although I was not there during your recruitment, it has been noted that your wish to join us was temporary, so that we could help you learn to control your new powers."

"What—no! Well, maybe at first, but not—" Jaime began but was cut off by Kal'dur's booming voice.

"It has been decided that, in light of recent events, your powers, granted to you by the Reach scarab permanently attached to your spine, are too much of a threat to the League and it's constituents. Let it be known that, forthwith, your place among us has been revoked and you are to be exiled from the League tower."

Jaime was stunned, "Huh?! But, but I thought everything was ok! You all knew I had no choice when under Reach control! You all saved me from it!" He looked around imploringly at his teammates, those whom he had counted as friends, all of whom looked back with cold, glaring eyes.

Then the muttering started.

"Deception!"

"Disgrace!"

"Evil as plain as the scarab on his back!"

That one had come from behind him. Turning around, Jaime saw more of the team gathering around, even some of the League. They joined in with the mutters; their combined voices make it hard to understand exactly what was being said. But Jaime caught snippets when people began to shout to be heard.

Deception. "An outrage!"

Disgrace. "For shame!"

"Should have known he was trouble the moment he came."

Jaime spun back around and saw a few of his teammates closing in on him. Their faces were hard and their muscles were flexing menacingly. They looked ready to kill. Panicked and confused, Jaime ran for it, the mutters and catcalls following him through the halls as they echoed off of metal walls.

Deception. An outrage.

"He can't change his colors!"

Disgrace. For shame.

"You know those high-tech types!"

Evil as plain as the designs on his chest.

"See you later, Reach invader!"

The halls seemed to stretch on endlessly and Jaime could hear the footfalls of the team and League as they pursued him. Their shadows stretched out, reaching for him as they gained on his position. Desperate, Jaime put on another burst of speed.

"Born with greed!"

"Raised with hate!"

He was helpless to defy his fate.

Hands stretched out for him now, fingers brushing against the scarab's exoskeleton as they tried to get a better hold on him. Suddenly there was a break in the ceiling and Jaime shot upwards, away from the pursuing crowd.

"Let him run!"

"He will not live."

"We cannot forget what we cannot forgive!"

Jaime broke into a new section of the tower. There was no one trailing him for now, but the voices continued to hound him, their combined shrieks relayed over the tower's intercom, surrounding him in a cacophony of sound.

"He is not one of us!"

"He has never been one of us!"

"He is not part of us!"

"Not a hero."

Jaime stopped short as he rounded a bend. The familiar face of his love stared back at him, its usual cheery disposition gone as tears tracked down pale cheeks. Despite Bart's obvious sorrow, however, his watery golden eyes were devoid of all emotion and rest of his demeanor was equally closed off, shut away from Jaime's influence.

As if to enforce this wall between them, Bart stepped away from Jaime.

Jaime was about to follow him (he wasn't sure if it was to comfort or to seek comfort from the boy in front of him) when Bart began to speak and Jaime stopped cold.

"Someone once lied to me, but now I'm not so blind. For I knew that you would do what you've done, _and I know that you'll never be one of us_."

And then he pushed Jaime, causing him to fall. The ground of the tower broke away from underneath him, and he started up, into Bart's uncharacteristically cold gaze as inky blackness consumed him.

"He is not one of us."

"Deception."

"Disgrace."

Deception.

_Disgrace._

…

Jaime awoke with a start. He was drenched with sweat and breathing heavily. Sitting up, he looked around in confusion. A grunt of complaint greeted his sudden movement and Jaime looked down to find his boyfriend sleeping soundly in his arms. Bart shifted in his sleep, unconsciously adjusting to Jaime's new position; blissfully unaware of how rapidly Jaime's heart was beating.

Right, he reminded himself, Bart was sleeping over tonight.

As reality caught up with him, Jaime took deep breaths in order to calm down. It had only been a dream. Just a dream.

The flickering light of the television caught his attention and he saw Kiara and Zira battling it out in the rain. Yes, that was right, they had decided to watch The Lion King 2 before going to sleep. Jaime shuddered and grabbed the remote to turn off the movie, now sure of what had caused his weird dream. A click and the room went dark, the only light filtering in from starry sky outside. Jaime breathed a sigh of relief and lay back down.

As he snuggled against his boyfriend, getting ready to go back to sleep, Jaime silently vowed to never watch another Disney movie before going to bed again.

* * *

**AN Afterwards: The song is "Not One of Us" from the Lion King 2 soundtrack. Hope you enjoyed, thanks again for reading!**


	4. Get Low

_Bart puts his back in it._

**A/N: Nothing fancy, just trying out writing short snippets instead of long, detailed AUs. As always, I love hearing what you think! Beta'd by the lovely raibix. Image by the wonderful Testchambers! Music for this drabble is "Express Yourself" by Diplo feat. Nicky Da B.**

* * *

**Get Low**

Bedlam: that was the only word Jaime could use to describe what was happening—absolute bedlam. He had come home after a hard day of work to be greeted by the loudest music he had ever heard in his life. Even with his hands over his ears he could still hear everything perfectly.

A voice screeched over the speakers, "Getcha getcha getcha get low, NOW!" And then the bass started.

Jaime swore the entire house was vibrating with the music. Ornaments on the counters jumped in place and fell onto the floor. Furniture bounced and rattled, the lighter stools at the kitchen counter actually falling over. The scarab on his back reacted instinctually at this point, covering Jaime's body in a protective exoskeleton.

Thankfully the scarab was able to reduce the noise to a tolerable level and that's when Jaime saw it coming at him through the wall. At first he was confused, unsure of exactly what part of Bart's body he was looking at before it became clear. For some reason, Bart had decided to vibrate through the wall ass-first. When he got all the way through the wall he continued to dance, crazily shaking his butt up and down and side to side.

Had the music not been rattling Jaime's molars, the sight of his boyfriend gyrating would have mesmerized him.

As it was he screamed at his lover, "Bart, what the hell?!"

Bart looked around, somehow able to hear him over the cacophony of beats shaking their house.

He smiled and said something the scarab took a moment to decipher, "Jaime look what I can do! It's called twerking! Pretty crash, huh?"

Bart continued to dance, his hips making circles in the air to the bass pounding through the speakers.

Jaime stared for a few moments longer before his brain crashed like an overworked computer and he died on the inside.

* * *

**A/N Afterwards: Somedays you just gotta shake that booty.**


	5. Loving You Long Distance

_A little something for your ever popular internet relationship~ 3_

**A/N: Nothing fancy, just trying out writing short snippets instead of long, detailed AUs. As always, I love hearing what you think! Beta'd by the lovely raibix. Image by the wonderful Testchambers! **

* * *

**Loving You Long Distance**

Bart sighed, tossing his overweight backpack on the floor of his room as he booted up his computer. Another long, boring day of high school had come to an end and now it was time for a little rest and relaxation. His grandparents thought he was doing homework (which, to be honest, is what he should have been doing), but he would get to it later. Now his heart was racing as the screen displayed the Windows logo and he began the log on process.

Recently, ever since he had decided that he was definitely into guys, Bart had stalked a few of his favorite websites for people whom he could test out his sexuality with. Most had been a bust, except for one. He was currently talking to a boy who went under the alias "BlueBatXsk8r". Jaime (BlueBatXsk8r's real name) was a supreme dork. He loved comic books, Disney movies, and skateboarding and whenever Bart talked to him, his heart leapt in his chest and he could feel a flush creep up his cheeks.

Finally, his computer finished logging on and the telltale sound of Skype booting up met his ears. As soon as the little icon turned green a torrent of messages flooded into his sidebar. Smiling, Bart scrolled down the text.

**BlueBatXsk8r:** buenas tardes!

**BlueBatXsk8r:** tell me what that means ;D

**BlueBatXsk8r:** spanish tutor ftw

**BlueBatXsk8r:** how was your day?

**BlueBatXsk8r:** omg I'm soooo bored

**BlueBatXsk8r:** you really need to get skype on your phone

**BlueBatXsk8r:** or I guess we could just text

**BlueBatXsk8r:** REVELATION

**BlueBatXsk8r:** my number is 915-887-4350

**BlueBatXsk8r:** text me~

When he got to the bottom, Bart's heart skipped several beats for several reasons. One, was it ok to give his phone number away over the Internet? He'd heard stories about how sexual predators targeted high schoolers. They seemed nice at first but then one thing led to another…

Bart shook the thought away. Jaime was too complex to be anything other than a real person and they had never once mentioned sex outside of a few flirtatious quips back and forth.

The second part that had his heart really racing was the area code for Jaime's phone number. He had known that Jaime lived in Texas, but he hadn't asked where. It had never occurred to him that Jaime could be in the same town as his cousin, Wally. Seeing the familiarity in something he loved made his heart do funny things in his chest.

Bart's pulse thundered in his veins as he got his phone out and shot a quick text message to the number on his screen.

**Bart:** Hey, it's Bart ;o

Good, keep it simple Bart.

It took a few moments but before long his phone chirped at him telling him that he had a message.

Looking at his screen he saw:

**Jaime:** Hey! How was your day? :)

Bart smiled, happiness welling up inside him. He responded almost lazily, getting used to the new advance in their relationship.

**Bart:** Same as usual. What are you up to?

His phone chirped back quickly this time.

**Jaime:** Watching the new episode of TTG. Did you see the part with the Scooby snacks? I nearly died! XD

Yup, this was definitely his Jaime. Bart chuckled to himself as he replied, forgetting that his door was still open.

"You better be doing your homework and not playing on that computer of yours!" called a voice from downstairs. Most grandparents needed hearing aids. Bart swore his had developed super hearing instead.

"I'm doing it!" he called back down, quickly turning off his monitor incase his grandparents came up to check on him.

His phone chirped then and he saw Jaime was still enjoying the newest episode of Teen Titans Go.

**Jaime:** OMG robin is running around naked!

**Jaime:** LMFAO

Bart smiled despite the dread he felt at having to start his homework so soon after getting home and went to shut his door. As he sat back at his desk, however, he decided to let Jaime know what was happening.

**Bart:** Grandparents on the warpath again. Can't skype tonight. :( Have to do HW.

**Jaime:** Awwwww D:

Heart sinking at the thought of having to cut their conversation off so soon, a hopeful thought occurred to Bart then. He put his phone on silent mode and texted:

**Bart:** Wanna keep me company via text? :3

His phone buzzed in his hand almost immediately.

**Jaime:** Of course 3

Happiness welled up inside him once again and Bart got to work with more gusto than he'd ever had in his life. Dragging his textbooks and papers out of his backpack, Bart felt his phone vibrate in his lap.

**Jaime:** So what are we working on tonight?

**Jaime: **Omg did raven get a new haircut?

Blushing with delight, Bart texted back before starting those math problems due the next day. He was wordless to describe how happy he was that he had met Jaime.

* * *

**A/N Afterwards: Hope it's obvious that this is an no-powers AU. If it wasn't, SURPRISE! It's a no-powers Au! 8D**

**To my tumblr people: I didn't name Jaime igot99problemsandkhajidaisallofthem because 1) This is a no-powers AU and that wouldn't make sense (unless he named his dog Khaji Da or something) and 2) because I wasn't sure it would fit as a Skype name... .**

**Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading!**


	6. The L-Word One

_Bart confesses his feelings on the battlefield._

**AN: Prompt from tumblr to have Bart and Jaime to tell each other that they lover one another. As always, I love hearing what you think! Beta'd by the lovely speedbutt. Image by the wonderful Testchambers! **

* * *

**The L-Word One**

Weapons fire and large chunks of rock flew overhead as Bart ducked and weaved around enemy combatants, trying to find where his teammates had taken refuge in the twisting catacombs. They needed to come up with a new plan of attack but the psychic link had gone down and Bart couldn't find the other components of his team.

As he passed by a large boulder a hand shot out and grabbed his arm, pulling him into the lee of the stone. He struggled for a moment before realizing it was just Jaime. Around him was gathered the rest of their team including an incapacitated M'gann in Superboy's arms.

"There you guys are," he started to say before Robin cut him off.

"We don't have much time," he began, "With M'gann out and the comm's a potential liability, we need to work out as much of our plan as possible here and now.

"Kid Flash, I need as much of a distraction as you can manage while Bumblebee and I get close to the device and shut it down. Superboy, get M'gann to safety before joining Kid Flash. Blue Beetle, I need you to spot from the air and cover our backs. Is that understood?"

The team responded with an affirmative before they broke away to do their part in the plan. However, Bart held onto Jaime's arm, stopping him before he took flight.

It was now or never. Being bait was always dangerous and in this particular situation, even if they did survive combat there was no guarantee they would make it out of the enemy stronghold alive.

Bart took a deep breath. "Hey, just in case this doesn't work," he said, "I wanted to let you know that I love you."

He waited a beat, expecting to hear something along the lines of "what?!", "oh", or "uh, let's do this later, ese".

The last thing he expected was for Jaime to say, "I know."

Bart blinked. "You know?!" he asked incredulously.

"Uh, yeah, it's kind of obvious," he said apologetically, looking a little confused through his Blue Beetle mask.

"…So, um, how do you feel about me?" Bart asked, flummoxed.

"I thought that was obvious as well," Jaime said and leaned down. Before Bart understood what was happening, Jaime's mouth was over his. It was a brief kiss, but one that sent a shower of sparks through his system, giving him more energy than twelve cups of coffee.

A voice crackled over their intercom then. It was Robin and he didn't sound happy.

"Blue Beetle, Kid Flash, where the fuck are you guys?!"

Jaime responded while Bart reeled from the kiss. "We're on our way," he said into the comm before telling Bart, "We'll continue this conversation later, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that," Bart said, smiling and running off in a blur of color to distract the bad guys.


	7. The L-Word Two

_Jaime misspeaks. _

**AN: Did a second drabble from the same Tumblr prompt because I couldn't resist. As always, I love hearing what you think! Beta'd by the lovely speedbutt. Image by the wonderful Testchambers! **

* * *

**The L-Word Two**

Jaime sat in the Watch Tower, looking out at the Earth as it spun below them. He wanted to tell Bart how much he had grown to care about him, but it was hard. The kid always seemed to wriggle out of their alone time, joking when things got awkward and making up silly excuses to distract Jaime when he was about to ask him to do an activity with him. It was driving him crazy.

"What am I doing wrong?!" he groaned to no one in particular.

_It is this scarab's advice that a change in tactics may be in order, Jaime Reyes. If you wish to mate with the Kid Flash, using the L-word would be advisable. _

"Lesbians?"

Zatanna and Wonder Girl, who were passing by at that exact moment, turned to glare at him.

Jaime didn't notice, however, too distracted by the scarab's response.

_'Love', Jaime Reyes. That was not meant to be deceitful advice._

Jaime thought for a moment before deciding that the scarab had a point.

"You're right!" he said aloud, startling Black Canary as she passed behind him. He got up in a hurry, almost knocking his chair over.

"I'll go look for him now," he continued, adding silently to himself 'before my nerves get the better of me,' and rushed out of the lounge.

He found Bart a few moments later about to Zeta back to Star City. Jaime ran up to him in a hurry, pulling him out of the Zeta line with an apology, and into a deserted corridor.

"I need to tell you something, and please let me finish before you respond," Jaime said, cutting off Bart's question before it began.

"Listen, I know you play quirky and silly just to avoid getting hurt, and I know you have reasons for not wanting to talk about your past."

He paused before continuing, "I just want you to know that I don't care about any of that stuff… Because I'm in lesbians with you."

Bart stared at him, confused. "What?"

"I really, really mean it," Jaime said, his tone one of complete seriousness.

"Oh, um, ok," Bart said.

He shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot for a moment as Jaime stared at him, waiting for a response.

"Look," he said after a couple of beats went by, "I, um, have to get home by a certain time, so, I'll, um, see you later, alright?" And with that and a blur of yellow, Bart was gone.

Jaime stared after him for a few more seconds, wondering where he had gone wrong this time.

Then the realization hit him.

"I said 'lesbians'…"

Shit.


End file.
